Green and Yellow
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: It's Super Bowl Weekend! And of course Beast Boy and Cyborg butt heads about who's gonna win the big game. So how can BB show off his team colors? Read and Review!
1. Green and Yellow

Green and Yellow

A/N: hey guys! I'm back! Well I wrote this one up randomly after being inspired by nothing less than the SUPER BOWL! Lol! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans "Black and Yellow" by Whiz what's-his-face or "Green and Yellow" and blah blah blah

Beast Boy walked into the Common room with an extra 'oomph' in his step. He stretched out his arms and gave out a big loud;

"Hello Wisconsin!" Everybody in the kitchen and common room looked at him strangely, well except for Raven, who didn't even acknowledge the fact that her green boyfriend of two years entered the room.

"Umm…excuse me friend, but do we not live in Jump City California?" Starfire asked bewildered by Beast Boy's outburst

"Yo Rob, I think it's finally time to take BB to the…you know…'nut house" Cyborg whispered in Robin's ear as he twirled his finger over his own ear to mock Beast Boy's state of mind.

"I heard that Cy! No guys! Don't you know what today is?" Beast Boy asked happily

"Obviously confused moron day?" Raven deadpanned as she sipped her tea

"No…it's the day before the Super Bowl!" Beast Boy cried out excitingly, jumping up and down to add affect. Starfire also began to jump up and down.

"Wondrous! I could use this 'Super Bowl' for my traditional Pudding of Happiness!" Starfire squealed

"No Star, the Super Bowl isn't an actual bowl for food, it's just one of America's biggest championship games" Robin explained to his alien girlfriend.

"Oh…well what happens at this Super Championship Bowl?" Starfire asked innocently. At hearing this, Beast Boy stopped jumping and stared at Starfire, completely stunned

"What happens? Only the greatest sports event that could ever possibly happen! With only the best junk food that a person could consume! With only the very best commercials that can have you bursting out laughing or bursting out in tears! And only the best football game of the year!" Beast Boy explained dramatically

"Beast Boy, it's just a stupid game, don't over exaggerate" Raven said calmly, causing a vein in Beast Boy's forehead to throb in anger and frustration

"It's not a stupid game Raven! It's only the pineapple of sports!" Beast Boy shouted again

"You mean _pinnacle_?" Raven corrected Beast Boy

"That's what I said Rae! Pineapple!" Beast Boy retorted, receiving a sigh of exasperation from his dark girlfriend.

"So what's your point BB?" Cyborg asked

"Well…nothing much except… my favorite team is _playing _in the Super Bowl! WOOOO! Go Pack Go!" Beast Boy cheered as he grabbed two Cheese-Head hats from behind his back and placed one on Raven's head and another one on his own scalp.

"Don't we just make the _cheesiest _couple?" Beast Boy asked as he placed his cheek against Raven's. Raven groaned before she made the ridiculous looking hat on her head melt with her black magic, earning a whimper from her green boyfriend.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! I thought the Baltimore Ravens were your favorite team BB?" Cyborg and Robin laughed knowingly.

"Don't remind him…he'll make me wear his stupid jersey to bed tonight" Raven blushed profusely while Beast Boy just smiled goofily.

"Well they are, but your stupid Pittsburg _Stealers_ cheated us out of a win! 'Sides, I've always been a Packers fan at heart. I mean they're green and they love cheese! What's not to like?" Beast Boy responded

"Pfft, you just wait BB, tomorrow you'll be crying your eyes out when Pittsburg wins our seventh Super Bowl trophy" Cyborg exclaimed cockily

"You sure about that Cy?" Beast Boy grew a confident smirk on his face.

"I'm one hundred percent sure grass stain" Cyborg remarked just as arrogantly

"Well you leave me no choice Cy. I'm gonna have to show you my awesome rap skillz that killz….dawg! Wizard Khaliblah…style!" Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look convincing, but ended up posing awkwardly, and looking absurd in front of his friends and teammates.

"You mean Whiz Khalifah?" Cyborg chuckled, while Robin and even Starfire laughed as well

"That's what I said! Wizard Khaliblah…." Beast Boy retorted, receiving another groan from Raven

"Please don't Beast Boy! You have no skills at all! It's just embarrassing to watch" Raven pleaded at her boyfriend

"Sorry babe, a cheese-head's gotta do, what a cheese-head's gotta do" Beast Boy monologue and spoke to no one in particular as he turned around and looked to the window dramatically

"Rae, hat, iPod, and jersey, stat" Beast Boy commanded Raven, sticking his hand out expectantly, never looking away from the window

"Please, don't-"

"Rae! Hat and Music!" Beast Boy yelled out, waving his arm up and down. Raven growled before stumping up to her boyfriend and looking up at him.

"You watch your tone buddy, or else you won't get your little 'fun in the dark' so long as you're green and I'm grey! Understand!" Raven threatened her boyfriend, poking him in the chest for added effect. Beast Boy gulped and nodded his head nervously.

"Y-yes mam" Beast Boy whispered, frightened of the empath

"Good. Now what is it that you wanted, _Beastie Boo_?" Raven asked with sarcastic kindness. Beast Boy grimaced at the pet name as Cyborg and Robin laughed at him again. Raven knew he hated being called 'Beastie Boo' in public, but she felt it was a good payback. Raven stood impatiently and glared as she crossed her arms and tapped on the floor with her foot

"Umm…Raven, darling, could you _please_ get me my hat, jersey and iPod? Please?" Beast Boy asked politely, but still terrified by his girlfriend. Raven smiled smugly and nodded as she disintegrated under the floor.

"Hahaha! BB you're totally whipped!" Cyborg burst out laughing. Beast Boy could only glare back at him. Raven returned in front of Beast Boy as she threw him his 'Green Bay' hat, number 12 'Aaron Rodgers jersey, and his green iPod before she floated over to the couch, pulled out a book, and placed two ear plugs in her ears.

"Well, anyways, I'll just let _my _song do the talking for me." Beast Boy stated as he set up his iPod on the Titan's music dock

"Robin, could you just push play on my signal?" Beast Boy asked before Robin nodded and traded places with him. Beast Boy turned away from everyone as he placed his hat sideways on his head, slipped on his over-sized jersey, and cleared his throat. When he turned around, he struck another 'rapper's' pose. But again, he only looked stupid. At seeing this Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing while Starfire just looked confused.

"Yo Rob-meister, hit me that beat boi" Beast Boy ordered Robin

"Try again" Robin frowned as Beast Boy chuckled awkwardly

"Now?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly

"Better" Robin smirked as he pushed play and the music began to play. Cyborg faced palmed when he heard an exact copy of "Black and Yellow" play over the speakers.

"Oh! I love this song!" Starfire applauded as Robin stared at her strangely

"Alright Cy, this ain't a diss song but uh…" Beast Boy began by speaking the words at Cyborg

"_Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is! I'm a cheese-head, y'all losers Cheez Whiz! Pittsburgh Steelers, thats nothing.' That Super Bowl ring, thats stuntin'"_ Beast Boy rapped as he swung his arms around to the beat of the song….or at least try to keep up with the beat.

"_Pull up in your town, when you see me you know everything. Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow!" _Beast Boy continued waving his hands up and down and trying his very best to 'Dougie.' At seeing this Cyborg muffled a laugh by forcing his hand over his mouth and trying so hard not to cry at Beast Boy's foolishness. Robin and Starfire just stared wide-eyed, while Raven began to hum loudly to tune out Beast Boy's music.

"_I put it down, representin' for my team. I'm in Green and Yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow__!" _Beast Boy sung as he pulled on his jersey and hat as part of his routine.

"_Got a call from my homie, this just in. The Packers in the Super Bowl and they better win. They call him Big Ben, but he weak though. We in Dallas, but we Lambeau Leap yo!" _Beast Boy moved around the common room, jumping on tables and bouncing up and down in beat to the song. As this was taking place however, Beast Boy failed to see Cyborg record every move he was making.

"You're gonna put this on the internet, aren't you?" Robin whispered to Cyborg

"You know it" Cyborg guffawed loudly

"_Long hair, don't care, Clay Matthews. We sittin' on these fools, no bathroom! Yeah, got a pocket full of big faces. Throw it up, touchdown on Ike Taylor" _Beast Boy continued to make a fool of himself. As he passed Raven, she pulled her hood over her head as far as it could go to hide her embarrassment of seeing her boyfriend act like such an idiot.

"_Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is! I'm a cheese-head, y'all losers Cheez Whiz! Pittsburgh Steelers, thats nothing.' That Super Bowl ring, thats stuntin.' "Pull up in your town, when you see me you know everything. Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow!"_ Beast Boy continued to rap as everyone laughed at him. Raven just felt like dying from shame, but she had to admit, she admired his dedication.

"_We knocked the Eagles and the Falcons and the Bears off! Now we 'bout to cut Troy Polamalu's hair off!"_ Beast Boy shouted as he made 'Snipping Scissors' motions with his fingers.

"_Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is! I'm a cheese-head, y'all losers Cheez Whiz! Pittsburgh Steelers, thats nothing.' That Super Bowl ring, thats stuntin.' "Pull up in your town, when you see me you know everything. Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yell-_WHOA!" Beast Boy shouted as he tripped over his own feet and fell on the coffee table in front of Raven, sending her tea up in the air and on top of himself and her.

Robin decided that was enough and stopped the sing, but instead of helping his friends, he looked over at Cyborg where they looked at each other really quickly before bursting out laughing again. Meanwhile, Raven's eyes turned red as she gave Beast Boy a death glare. Beast Boy could only grin sheepishly

"Uh….Green and Yellow Rae? Heheh" Beast Boy chuckled nervously

"How about black and blue?" Raven asked menacingly before she teleported herself and Beast Boy to her room. Cyborg only laughed harder when he heard Beast Boy scream bloody murder.

"Ahh…that green bean will just never learn" Cyborg whipped a tear from his eye with that big smile still on his face.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I think the Packers will win" Robin pondered to himself

"Oh please! There's a reason the song is _originally _'Black and Yellow" Cyborg responded

"The usual wager?" Robin asked smugly

"You're on 'gel-ly man" Cyborg smirked as the two shook hands.

"Well, we'll just see the better man win tomorrow then" Robin sneered

"Don't worry I will" Cyborg chuckled darkly

"_RAVEN! PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY!"_

"STOP SCREAMING AND HOLD STILL!"

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

"Well, I better stop Raven before she gets arrested for 'spousal abuse" Robin chuckled to himself as Cyborg left to the kitchen

"Wanna join me Starfire? Starfire?" Robin asked as he turned around to see Starfire 'popping it' and 'cutting a rug' to Beast Boy's iPod. All Robin could do was stare.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Yeah…it was WAY cheesy (No pun intended lol) but TOTALLY necessary! There isn't enough football references in the Teen Titans world! And since it's the most wonderful time of the year (SUPER BOWL!) I decided to write up this ridiculous number lol! Well anyways, if you guys want me to continue, I'll update the next chapter according to the results of the Super Bowl! Lol! So there will be one of two endings! And yes I was WAAAAY out of my element with this rap music (I'm a rocker not a rapper lol), but cut me some slack, at least I tried ryte? Lol! Anyways, like always, REVIEW! Thankies! :)

P.S. Although I have been a casual fan of the Green Bay Packers for a while now, let it be known that I am a DIE HARD Washington Redskins fannatic! WOOOO! Hail to the Skins baby! But yeah…after being eliminated from the playoff picture…my second favorite teams were in the Playoffs (Ravens and Packers) so you obviously know who I'll be cheering for tomorrow ;) lol

Have a GREAT Super Bowl Sunday everybody! :D


	2. 1901

1901

A/N: Epic Super Bowl! And Epic Halftime show (SLASH! Lol that's all I enjoyed XD) Oh and one more thing…"Mmmmm….Cheese! I love Doritos®" If you watched the first quarter commercials you know what I mean! XD

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! :)

Dedicated to ** FelynxTiger. **You're the best and you know why! ;)

It was such a gorgeous Sunday Evening in Titan's Tower. Well, for a certain Green Changeling that is. For you see, he got to feel the sweetest of all victories, the sweet, sweet taste of revenge. Just the day before, he was being ridiculed relentlessly by his 'so-called' best friend Cyborg for his choice of team to win the Super Bowl. And although Cyborg, Robin, and even Starfire, laughed at him and his antics from the day before, Beast Boy stayed strong and kept faithful and it proved fruitful. For his Green Bay Packers won the Super Bowl. And as the saying goes; "He who laughs last, laughs hardest." And boy, did he laugh hard last night.

[Flashback]

~_And now the Steelers start the fourth quarter in Packers territory at the 32 yard line~ _Joe Buck announced over the television

_~This is where we see Big Ben Rothlesberger go to work Joe. This is what everyone will be talking about~ _Troy Aikman commented

"C'mon Big B! Get us that 7th trophy!" Cyborg shouted encouragingly as he stuffed his face in Doritos® chips.

"Pffft! Big Ben's weak bro! Watch he'll probably throw _another _interception! Right Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he nudged his girlfriend who sat next to him with her nose in a book.

"Don't involve me Garfield" Raven deadpanned, receiving a chorus of laughs from the whole group at hearing Beast Boy's real name

"Raven! What did we say about real names!" Beast Boy whispered loudly in Raven's ear.

"Sorry, it slipped" Raven apologized, though her voice showed no sign of truly being apologetic

~_2__nd__ and two, Pittsburgh down by 4 points. Mendenhall with the ball…and he drops it! Picked up by Bishop!~ _Joe Buck cried in shock

"NOOO!" Cyborg shouted in horror

"YESSS!" Beast Boy jumped up 5 feet in the air

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Beast Boy shouted as he pranced around happily

~_Matthews and Picket, combined on the tackle to knock it out. And it's the third Steeler's turn-over of Super Bowl 45~ _Joe Buck continued

"CHALLENGE! CHALLENGE THAT!" Cyborg yelled angrily at the television screen

"Hahaha! No challenge Tin Man! That was a clean; fair and square tackle…Green Bay style!" Beast Boy laughed in Cyborg's face before he was roughly pushed away by the furious half-robot, half-Steelers fan.

_~Well the Packers needed this Joe, to change the momentum. You see Picket and Matthews, right there, knock it loose~ _Troy Aikman added his two cents

"Man! This is bull crap! You gotta hold onto the damn ball! With the amount of money you're being paid Mendenhall, you should hold onto that ball through World War 3!" Cyborg shouted angrily at the Steelers player in the TV screen, fully knowing that he couldn't hear a thing

"Hey Cyborg, could you yell any louder? I don't think they heard you all the way in Dallas!" Raven shouted at Cyborg, as he glared back at Raven

"Yeah you tell him Rae!" Beast Boy chuckled as he hugged Raven from behind her waist. She blushed under her hood, but made no move to get out of his embrace

"Calm down Cyborg, there's still a whole quarter left in the game" Robin tried to encourage Cyborg

"Yes friend Cyborg, I'm sure your Squealers…"

"STEELERS!"

"Steelers, will prevail in the Sugar…"

"Super!"

"Super Bowl!" Starfire tried to reassure her friend. Cyborg only growled and mumbled under his breath as Beast Boy continued to shake his butt in front of Cyborg in mockery.

"Raven, will you please stop him!" Cyborg bellowed

"Beast Boy. No. Stop…" Raven told her boyfriend to stop, with no real authority behind her words. In fact, she never even looked away from her book

"BB! If you don't stop I'll…!"

"Shhhh! Quiet down! The Packers are at work" Beast Boy teased his robotic friend, as everyone looked back up at the screen (minus Raven). Cyborg however, was so angry at Beast Boy, that if looks could kill, the poor Changeling would have bit the big cheese by now.

~10 minutes later~

~_Rodgers looking left, but comes to his right and Jennings! Touchdown!~_

"YEEEEAHHH! Touchdown Cheese Heads! Hahahah! Where's your trophy going Tin Man? Green Bay!" Beast Boy continued to gloat

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Shut up BB!" Cyborg sniveled

"Wooo….go Packers….yeah…" Raven 'cheered' with absolutely no emotions behind her words. She promised Beast Boy that she would at least pretend to care

"Yes! Go Wackers…!"

"Packers!"

"Packers! Go Packers go!" Starfire cheered and giggled happily while Robin smiled and laughed at Cyborg's facial expression. His frown was so intense, he looked 80 years old.

"Star! How could you!" Cyborg cried out, feeling betrayed

"What? Oh! I am sorry Cyborg, but…Beast Boy promised me cheese if I rooted for the Packers…and I must say, I do enjoy Beast Boy's soy milk cheese" Starfire grinned happily

"Man…y'all are some haters!" Cyborg snorted as he crossed his arms

"Oh Cyborg…don't forget our little bet" Robin sneered as Cyborg broke into a sweat

"Oh I'm not forgetting, 'cause you're the one who'll be doing it! And you better live up to your word!" Cyborg crossed his arms as Robin smirked

"We'll see about that"

~10 more minutes later~

"YESS! Finally! Touchdown Steelers!" Cyborg yelled happily for once

_~And with that touchdown, the Steelers cut the deficit down to 3 points~_

_~Yup! The Steelers could do this Joe, if they stop Aaron Rodgers right now~_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's nothing! Those are the last points you're gonna get" Beast Boy laughed

"NOPE! Hahahah! Watch! We're gonna win! In yo' face Grass Stain! And get ready Robin! Cause you're gonna have to…"

"SHHHH! Silence! The Packers are to receive the ball again!" Starfire hushed the boys, as she focused her attention to the TV Screen

"Just you wait, y'all will be singing Black and Yellow with me at the end of this game" Cyborg chuckled darkly

"No more rapping" Raven warned from behind her book

"But Babe!"

"Beast Boy, I said no! Understand?"

"Yes Raven" Beast Boy whined as his ears drooped

"Good boy" Raven smiled

~One field goal by the Packers and a punt return later~

_~One minute 18 seconds left in the super bowl, Steelers on their own 34 yard line. This is their last chance to win this game~ _

_~Yup, but don't count them out yet Joe, we've seen Ben Rothlesberger here before. And we've seen him win games in these kind of obstacles~_

_~That you're right Troy, let's see what they can do here~ _

"C'mon Big Ben! You can do this!" Cyborg spoke quietly and anxiously as he squeezed his hands from the nerve-wrecking situation

"Oh man! Please, please Clay Mathews, please stop them!" Beast Boy spoke just as anxiously as he was sweating profusely

_~Second and five and Rothlesberger throws it away~_

"C'mon Ben! You got this home boy!"

_~Third down and five, this one incomplete! Ben Rothlesberger over throws his receiver~_

_~Looks like he was looking for Hines Ward, but there was some miscommunication~ _

"Woo! One more stop! One more stop! C'mon guys! One more stop! One…more…stop…? Heheh" Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly when no one was cheering along with him

"Sit down BB! And watch this game winning play!" Cyborg announced, a little too over confidently

_~Fourth down and five, this is the game here ladies and gentlemen~_

~_Ben snaps the ball and…~_

"Here it comes…" Cyborg's eyes grew as he stepped closer and closer to the TV, standing only a few feet away

~_Ben throws it and… incomplete! Green Bay takes over and this game is over!~ _

"YESSS! WE DID IT! OH MY GOD! I Can't believe it! WOOOO!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs. He picked Raven up and twirled her around in the air before locking lips with her. Raven was completely taken aback, but she didn't complain, instead she savored the moment and decided to meet Beast Boy half way and return the kiss.

_~And Aaron Rodgers takes the last snap…and takes a knee…The Green Bay Packers are the winners of Super Bowl 45! The Lombardi trophy is coming home!~_

"Yes! The Cheese heads have won the Sugar…I mean Super Ball!" Starfire squealed as she hugged Robin and squeezed the life out of him.

"Super…Bowl…" Robin gasped for air before finally being released

"Yes! That too!" Starfire giggled

Poor Cyborg however was not part of the celebration. He slumped onto the ground and began to cry. With his head in his hands he wailed as loudly as he could. His sobs were so loud, you couldn't understand a word that came out of his mouth. Beast Boy smiled evilly as he pranced his way over to his fallen friend.

"Don't worry, Cy…maybe next…nahh I'm not feeling it! Hahah!" Beast Boy laughed

"Sh-sh-shut u-u-u-u-up!" Cyborg said in between his lung spasms. Beast Boy laughed again as he walked over to Raven and smiled sweetly at her. Raven was just recovering from their surprise make out session as she picked up her book and tried to fix her messy hair. She looked up to see her green boyfriend walk up to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Raven" Beast Boy called out to her tenderly

"Hey Beastie Boo" Raven whispered

"Raven…" Beast Boy whined

"Oh hush, no one can hear us, they're over their trying to shut up the cry baby" Raven pointed over to Robin and Starfire trying to calm Cyborg down as he continued to ball over the loss of his team

"Oh well in that case…remember what you promised?" Beast Boy winked at Raven as she began to blush and pulled up her hood

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh come on Raven, don't go back on your word! You promised if the Packers won you'd…" Beast Boy didn't get to finish what he had to say, because Raven covered his mouth as her face was bright cherry red

"Ok ok fine! Just keep your big mouth shut!" Raven scolded, her face burning as Beast Boy smirked down at her

"So you'll do it…?"

"Yes! C'mon, let's go while they're distracted" Raven said as she grabbed Beast Boy's hand and rushed out of the room while everyone was still distracted by Cyborg's crying. Beast Boy couldn't help but giggle a little

[End Flash Back]

As the next morning rolled along, one lonely and disappointed Steelers fan sat in the kitchen alone. Cyborg sat on a stool and poked at his waffles with his fork, leaning on one hand and sighing in deep disappointment. Just as he sighed for the umpteenth time, Robin and Starfire walked in hand and hand. Starfire decided to give Cyborg a hug just to show him she cared and felt sorry for his loss.

"Don't not worry friend Cyborg, there is always next year, right Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly. Robin nodded his head as Cyborg smiled gratefully

"Thanks Star, and you're right, I mean we did win a bunch of Super Bowls. We let them win that Super Bowl…" Cyborg lied to himself

"Right…about that…remember our bet?" Robin smirked as Cyborg dropped his fork in realization

"Has anyone seen friend Beast Boy and Raven? I have not seen them since last night" Starfire wondered to herself.

…

[The Night Before]

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's mirror and admired himself. He was dressed in his Green Bay Packer's jersey as his own way of celebration. He also thought it would be necessary to wear yellow football tights to match his favorite team's uniform. He smirked as he struck a pose and flexed his muscles. He began to make grunts and tough sounds for an added effect before chuckling at himself. After which he dipped his fingers into some eye black and spread it under his two cheeks to put the final touches on his Green Bay Packers uniform. He blew a kiss to himself as he laughed at himself again.

"Ugh! Beast Boy! Do I have to?" Raven whined uncharacteristically

"Rae, a promise is a promise" Beast Boy called over to Raven's bathroom. He heard her groan before she said fine and stepped out of the bathroom.

As Raven promised, if the Packers won, she would agree to "play football" with Beast Boy. But that wasn't it. She would have to dress accordingly, which included, but not limited to, sporting a women's cut custom "Beast Boy" # 1 Green Bay jersey, Yellow leggings, matching eye black under her eyes like Beast Boy, and an official NFL football in her hands. As she stepped out, she blushed as Beast Boy began to drool and whistle at her. Deciding to have fun with it, she smirked as she walked up to Beast Boy and drew patterns on his cheeks.

"Tell me tough guy…you wanna play some football?" Raven asked seductively as she smiled sexily up at Beast Boy. All Beast Boy could was giggle naughtily and nod his head up and down.

"Well then tough guy…you're the quarter back…so…on your call…" Raven whispered as she stepped in front of Beast Boy and bent over right in front of him. Pelvis to pelvis, Raven held the ball underneath herself as Beast Boy leaned over behind her.

"Down…" Beast Boy whispered in her ear as Raven moaned

"Set…" He whispered again, little softer as he kissed Raven on the back of neck gently

"…hike"

….

Cyborg was very unhappy. Not only did his favorite team lose the Super Bowl. But he had to suffer the consequences himself. Boy did he regret makings this bet against Robin. But a bet was a bet, and Cyborg was a man of his word. And it wasn't so bad…well it was pretty bad, but he suffered much worse.

"Hahahah! Starfire get the camera!" Robin called out to his girlfriend who came rushing in with a camcorder

"Oh no man! I ain't doing it!" Cyborg cried out angrily

"A bet's a bet"

"FINE!"

"Say it…"

"Oh come on! Didn't I suffer enough?"

"Say it…"

"Yeah…uh huh…you know what it is" Cyborg started

"Ah ah ah…with feeling!" Robin laughed as he and Starfire filmed Cyborg in a mouse costume with a Green Bay Cheese-Head hat and a "I Love Cheese" shirt rapping to "Green and Yellow."

"_Yeah! Uh huh! You know what it is! I'm a cheese head y'all losers cheese whiz! Pittsburgh Steelers, that's nothing! That Super Bowl ring, that's stuntin!' __Pull up in your town, when you see me you know everything. Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow! __I put it down, representin' for my team. I'm in Green and Yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow! Green and yellow__!" _Cyborg rapped along to the beat of Beast Boy's custom "Black and Yellow" remix. But at least for Cyborg, he was doing a much better job than Beast Boy.

"Twirl your tail!" Starfire shouted. Cyborg rolled his eyes but he obliged as he grabbed his tail and twirled it around much to the amusement of Robin, Starfire, and the live streaming audience on YouTube™.

"Oh man wait until BB gets to see this" Robin laughed along with the rest of the world

"_BEAST BOY!"_

"_Oh man! Oh man! TOUCHDOWN!"_

"_WOW! OH AZAR!"_

"_That was only the first half Rae" _

"What was that…?" Starfire asked

"I don't know, probably Beast Boy and Raven watching Super Bowl Highlights" Robin guessed wrong

END OF STORY

A/N: Yes it was cheesy. Yes they were a bit OOC. Yes it wasn't my best work. But whatever! Lol! At least I tried! Lol! Anyways, please review, tell me how I did good or bad. And also GO PACK GO! Lol! Sorry to all you Steelers fan but…Aaron Rodgers was the better Quarter Back! :) Anyways, idk when my next story will be, but I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time;

This is your friendly neighborhood Chico Magnifico, signing out :D


End file.
